Heels Over Head
by sethrollins
Summary: ft. Seth Rollins
1. Chapter 1

As I sat in the large office alone, my foot began to bounce from nerves. The door opened and two men walked through the threshold. One of the two was very familiar to me while the other was not. They both sat in the chairs behind the desk, both folding their hands together.

"Miss. Lacey, good afternoon." Mr. McMahon boomed, looking pleased.

"Good afternoon, Mr. McMahon, Mr. Wilson."

"Let's get straight to it, your portfolio is exceptional." Mr. McMahon mentioned, holding up the black folder.

"Yes it is, we're very pleased." Mr. Wilson, the head of media for the company said.

"Thank you, that means a lot coming from the both of you."

I smiled to myself, taking in the compliment from such prestigious men. I wish I could see my face right now because I'd be glowing.

"We think that you'd fit in perfectly with our crew." Mr. Wilson exclaimed.

"Indeed, you'd be an asset to the company." Mr. McMahon added.

"Thank you so much!" I cheered.

"We should be thanking you, Miss. Lacey, for you talent."

"We just want to address one thing." Vince added, buttoning back up his suit jacket. "You'll be in close proximity to large men with great strength. They will be very dangerous and you may get jostled around a few times."

"I understand sir, but my brothers were both wrestlers in college and they were the same size as men on the roster."

"Okay, as long as your comfortable." Vince nodded.

"I think I can handle myself."

"Perfect." Vince cheered, jumping to his feet. "When can you begin?"

"How about now?" I asked, eager to jump in.

Vince clapped as his hands together as he jumped up from his chair, saying something about loving eager employees. Since Vince was a busy man, Mr. Wilson was able to show me around the area. As we walked through the large halls, members of the crew were setting up tables and piling crates for tonight's show.

I saw a few superstars and divas were lingering in the halls, talking to one another. They smiled as the two of us passed by, I was really hoping that I'd become friends with some of them. Lastly, Mr. Wilson brought me into the empty room that would soon be filled with thousands of people.

"I saved the best for last." He laughed.

"It's amazing to see it empty."

"Yeah but in a few hours it will be completely full with screaming fans."

"Do you mind if I get a feel for the ring?" I asked. "Take some few practice pictures."

"Be my guest." He said. "Come to my office when you're done so we can set you up for tonight."

"Will do and thank you again."

"My pleasure." He said, bowing his head before walking away.

I pretended the ring the full of wrestlers and that he seats were filled with screaming fans. I circled the ring many times to experiment with the different angles.

"You know the rings empty right?" A familiar voice asked from behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

I turned around to see the two toned superstar standing behind me, looking highly amused. A smirk was stamp on her pink lips as he gazed at me.

"I'm a new photographer and I was just getting used to the ring."

"If you say so." He laughed, taking a step closer before sticking his hand out. "I'm Seth Rollins by the way."

"I know who you are." I replied, taking his outstretched hand.

"Ah, so you believe in The Hounds of Justice?"

"I do."

"Good, good. I was hoping that there would be no _persuasion _on my part." He said, sending a wink my way.

"I think I could handle a little persuasion."

Usually, I wouldn't be speaking like this to my new coworker, let alone an attractive guy. But there was a new found boost of confidence in me somewhere and I finally wasn't afraid to use it. Seth laughed at my statement, showing the cute gap in between his two front teeth.

"Do you think you can go in the ring and show off some of your moves for me?" I asked.

"Sure, I came in here to practice anyway."

Without another word, he took off his t-shirt, showing his toned chest. My cheeks began to burn and I pretended that my camera was slightly more interesting than half naked Seth standing in front of me. When I looked again, he was smirking at me as he climbed the steel steps that led to the ring.

"So you just want me to do anything?"

"Just do your usual thing, pretend that I'm not even here."

He took a deep breath before he started doing his moves just he would do in a match. I had to admit, Seth was a very good test subject. Every picture of him came out clear and detailed, much to my satisfaction.

An hour later, Seth's body was drenched in beads of sweat and my memory card was out space. He rolled out from underneath the bottom rope and went to grab his bottle of water.

"Did you get any good pictures?" He asked as he wiped the sweat from his face.

"I did actually."

He stood next to me as I scanned through the pictures. I could feel his ragged breath on the stray hairs that were falling from my face. I tried my best to keep myself together and not let it show that him standing so close was affecting me.

"I don't know much about photography but those pictures are amazing." He cheered.

"Thank you."

"That one is my favorite." He said, pointing to the small image on my camera.

"I can make you a print if you want, I have a big printer at home that's not getting any use."

"That would be amazing! Thank you, can I do something to repay you?"

"No, it's on me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I reasoned. "It's no big deal."

He let out a defeated sigh. "If I can't pay you, let me take you out to lunch."

"Right now?"

"Right now." He said nodding.

"You have yourself a deal, Mr. Rollins."


End file.
